darryls_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
Independent Towns
Independent Towns & Territories is a faction in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original), they are the first protagonist faction encountered in the novel. Background: The Independent Towns & Territories have been around since 2036 after the cataclysmic event, attempting to rebuild society upon the ashes of the old world. These towns and villages across the North-West of England would collectively be known as the Independents throughout Britain, being mostly peaceful with natural borders that protected them from militaristic neighbours for the most part. Society: The societies of the I.T.T.'s can change drastically from one to another however their morals are mostly the same, regardless of if that settlement is based upon race, religion or some other attribute or belief, political or otherwise, these I.T.T.'s remain peaceful towards one another and strive to make Britain a peaceful nation once more, without adhering the the dictations of the larger factions, chief amongst them the Democratic Trade Union, Arch-Tiberius's Horde and the Remnant. Structure: Structure can differ greatly between the I.T.T.'s however a majority of them are ran as a democracy with a democratically elected leader of sorts. Named Regions, Cities & Towns: Below are the regions, cities and towns under the control of the Night Snakes throughout the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition. * Ipton (Later taken by the Horde) * Bone Glades (Later taken by the Horde) * Orshawe * Ruins of Chester Zoo (Later taken by the Horde) * Shrewsbury Ruins (Later taken by the Horde) * Wolfe's Fort (Later taken by the Horde) Named Members: * Robert Charlton (Deceased) * Doctor Will Samson (Deceased) * Katrina Davenport * Vanessa Campbell (Deceased) * Sheriff Freddy Coplan (Deceased) * Big John Studd (Deceased) * Father John Gilligan (Deceased) * Gregory McLaughlin (Deceased) * Lee Burton (Deceased) * Mary Mitchell (Deceased) * Mayor Alan Naismith (Deceased) * Ronda Lamb (Deceased) * Butch Richmond (Deceased) * Colin Zane (Deceased) * Henry Cooper (Deceased) * Henry White (Deceased) * Jackson Junior (Deceased) * Jackson Senior (Deceased) * Kevin O'Toole (Deceased) * Lesley Lee (Deceased) * Little John Studd (Deceased) * Martin Fisher (Presumed Deceased) * Tommy Wilkins (Deceased) * Vicky Coplan (Deceased) * Sheriff Benny Quinn (Deceased) Military: Establishment & Description: Majority of the towns have their own militia or town guards in place. Organisation: Organisation can differ greatly from the different I.T.T.'s. Equipment: The I.T.T.'s use whatever weaponry they have available or have bought from travelling weapons dealers. Weapons these militias and town guards use include; * 303. Bolt-Action Rifle. * Machete * Police Baton * Glock-17 Handgun * Dueling Revolver * 22. Air Rifle * 22. Air Pistol * Hand Axe * Combat Knife * Tactical Combat Knife * Bowie Knife * Double-Barrel Shotgun * Uzi 9mm Sub-Machine Gun Relationships: * Democratic Trade Union = Non-aggression pacts signed with most towns with the incentive to join the Union. * Old London = Some neutral, others enemies. * Arch-Tiberius's Horde = Enemies. * Night Snakes = Enemies. * Roadside Trappers = Enemies to the areas not under their control. * Clan Claw = No contact, mutual. * Skin-Crawlers = Enemies. * McLevar Caravan Guard = Some neutral, others enemies. * Red Valley Tribes = Enemies. * North Welsh Tribes = No contact, mutual. * Utopia = No contact, mutual. * Clan Scouser = Enemies. * The Pool Crew = Enemies. Technology: The technology of the I.T.T.'s can vary greatly from the different settlements however they all use parts and machinery salvaged from ruins they mine and prospect. Currency: The I.T.T.'s purchase and sell items solely through fair trade. Appearances: The Independent Towns & Territories appear in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original) as the first faction that the main characters encounter. Although only Ipton is shown, the I.T.T.'s are seen as the only purely protagonist faction in the entire novel. Trivia: * Darryl M. Finch-Ellis desired a free area from larger factions and the I.T.T.'s were his solution to this. * The I.T.T.'s were a great use as a buffer-zone between Old London, Arch-Tiberius's Horde and the Democratic Trade Union, the three largest factions in the novel.